Sinking
by leggo lover 99
Summary: What if Jack was really still alive when Rose was about to let go? will she realise in time to save him? rubbish summary- but can't explain without giving anything away. rated T for a little bit of swearing.


"Jack…"

In my head- I stir, someone is shaking my hand.

"Jack, Jack!"

I hear you Rose. I can hear you.

To prove this, I try to raise my tired head- to look once more into my true love's eyes.

I can't.

A far way from our piece of door- I can hear someone shouting. They are yelling if anyone is alive. Except from me and Rose- I doubt anyone else had made it.

"Jack- there's a boat Jack…"

Her voice sounds like its filling with tears, she heaves back a gulping sob, and I can feel a hand shaking my own.

"Jack! Jack, Jack!" she's whispering my name like you would a prayer.

Of course- I start to panic- I can't move my body- like my limbs have all been frozen solid, by the icy water.

"There's a boat, Jack…" She whispers in anguish.

_Rose-_ I scream in my mind- _I can't move- you need to get help!_

Yet I know it isn't enough.

I feel something different now- it's rose's face. It's pressed against my frozen hand- our grip still holding together tightly. _I'll never let go Rose- that I promise you._

Now there are tears- loud sobs coming from her mouth- large tear drops falling from her eyes- Rose's eyes- the deep brown which I drown in wonder. The irony of it all.

Why is she even crying? We're about to be saved- but then I realise- she's upset- her tears are not ones of stress, but ones of grief. Grief over someone, in fact.

Cal? No- she spat at him and insulted him.

Her mother? Defiantly not.

Who else has left her?

Had anybody died?

Oh shit.

I can't move- I'm in some sort of coma or something.

Rose thinks _I'm _dead!

Oh shit, shit, shit!

Hurriedly- I strain my arms- kick my legs and nod my head… well, I try to…

"Come back!" Rose's cry is strained and horse, and after all her sobbing- I'm not surprised.

_I'm coming Rose- just get help- I can't move…_ Then I realise she isn't talking to me. She's talking to the boat.

In my head- I smile. She has finally thought about it- so when she gets the boat- there will be a doctor to help me. I'll be saved.

"Come back- come back, come back, come back, come back!"

_That's my girl! _I think to her- _we_ _will both be saved and I can be your vegetable till I get some help…_

"Hello- is anyone alive out there?" the boat's getting closer- I can hear the splash of the oars now. Help has arrived!

Then- a new voice (from the boat I'm guessing) joins in the sound of the dead,

"There's no one there, sir."

_There is! We're right here! Rose- shout to them!_

I guess Rose must have thought the same so started calling out again,

"Come back! Comeback."

Yet they wouldn't be able to hear her- her voice was weak and barely audible- my heart sank- I had brought this girl into my world- she could have stayed with Cal- unhappy but safe- why did I stay involved? My heart got put in the way- and now- my heart's true love was to die.

Lips touched my hand. They were soft and warm- despite the climate- and I knew straight away it was Rose.

"I'll never let go- I promise."

A smile started to form in my head- when I realised what this meant. I could feel her hand tugging- not so softly- at mine- she was trying to break our grip. I told my hand to clench back- to stop me being let go into a watery grave- yet I was still powerless to stop it.

_Rose! _I screamed mentally, _I __**am**__ still alive! Please- do not let go!_

There was another kiss on my hand- another sob, and the water started to lap around my shoulders.

I was panicking now- if I were dead- I would float on the surface for a while- but that would be if I had a life belt.

I only had the remains of my hand cuffs- which being solid metal- would drag me to the bottom.

The water reached my neck- my chin- my mouth, nose, eyes, hair.

Everywhere.

I was under.

I had took a deep breath, but not being able to move made a lot of difference. I was sinking. Drowning. Both metaphorically and literally.

I was falling to the bottom of the ocean- yet my heart was drowning in sorrow- for the girl I loved thought me dead, and had let me drown without even taking a pulse.

She could have saved me. I had saved her twice- so why abandon me now? Did she see that I was only a poor guy and she was an angel?

Above- I can hear the oars drawing closer- I don't know how she attracted them, but she did. My Rose is being saved. At least she is alright.

My lungs are out of oxygen now. I hold no air, and I still cannot move my limbs.

But as the last of my precious supply of air runs out- my eyes open.

What a sight to die to.

Around me- hundreds of bodies are drowning just like myself- blank faces and glassy eyes show the fear, horror and confusion that mine must be showing too. All around me is death. There is no hope under the sea- no way of life. That is why the water is so bleak- bleak from the forgotten hopes and dreams.

But I remember my life- my beautiful flower that bloomed in my heart- my darling Rose- and the good times together. But I should have left her- left her in her misery- for without her, I may have survived. Also- I should have guessed- every rose has it's thorn- no matter how beautiful the bloom- a darkness will indeed follow.

I still sink- my mouth opens- my supply of air gone in a single second.

I can't breath- I will die.

I _am_ dying.

As my sight fades to darkness, I smile.

Despite its darkness- this Rose was worth picking…

* * *

**so sad...**

**oh well! what do ya all think?**

**review if you like- or have any complaints...**

**sorry about the swearing- but what else would you say in his place?**

**LL99 OUT!**


End file.
